supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ember McLain(ST)
The Banshee-Like O'keri Ariella O'Keri died just a few years before Luna was born. When Luna was born, she too, was born into a wealthy family and could gain whatever she liked, as long as she behaved herself and remained quiet throughout her life, but that wasn't what she wanted. At the age of 13, Ariella fell in love with rock bands, seeing as to how in that time period, rock bands were the life of music. She couldn't believe how inapt she was with it, to the point she realized that she was a mutant when her sound abilities manifested. For years, Ariella had begun to live a secret life from her parents, buying a rock guitar, and learning how to play. She also began to have private gigs, under the name Ember Mclain, being named after the dying fire of the girl she used to be. It wasn't until she was 17, her parents found out about her double life, and scolded her for making a choice. Ariella didn't care though. All she could think about was music. She died like an Ember Ariella was an unpopular high school girl since she started her rock life. One day a boy asked her out to a rock show of her favorite band. He told her he was going to pay for the tickets himself for them both. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ariella went home in distress and sadness. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught on fire. She died in the flames and her ashes were scattered among the woods. Ariella's spirit was darkened from that night as she went onto The Other Side. From there, her new spirit-like body was... To say... her actual form. In life, Ariella had a deep rich creme skin tone, blue eyes, a type of slim body and had blonde hair; mostly wearing festive outfits in her parents face. In death though, Ariella's skin tone was pale like a ghost, with a bright cyan color to replace her blue eyes. Around her eyes, was a type of black eyeshadow and eyeliner, but looked like it was apart of her skin, along with two curly stalkings tracing downwards. Her hair was flaming Cyan to match her eyes and her body was slimmer than normal. She mostly wore an outfit that represented her 'rockstar' look that she always wanted. In Death, Her powers were fully unlocked, along with her prized possesion: Her Rock Gutair she calls Black Strings. Even though she's dead, Ember Mclain has had a tie to humanity; as if she was on both sides thanks to her mutation marking the area of where she died with her energy. There, she is able to physically show herself. The farther away from the area, the more transparent she gets. In the present, It is unknown what Ember's Motives are, or where she is at. Physical Appearance As mentioned before, Ember looks like a death-emo like Banshee rockstar. When she gets more upset, her eyes usually shift from cyan to green. When she also gets upset, her hair turns on fire via being a ghost. Powers & Abilties * Audiokinesis: With her guitar she literally has the ability to control sound. * Flight: Standard ghost power, she can fly and levitate around * Invisibility: Standard ghost power * Intangibility: Standard ghost power * Teleportation: She can appear and disappear in a purple smoke cloud or disappear in a hair-flame tornado. * Ghost Ray: She can fire a pink blast and other types of blasts from her guitar. * Hypnotic Music: When she plays her guitar or sings, she can hypnotize people (usually young people), although she can hypnotize adults (and those who think they are adults) as well. * Spectral Body Manipulation: She can manipulate the shape of her body in order to take the form of a flame. * Superhuman Strength: While being chanted in Amity Park, she was strong enough to easily overpower Danny. * Superhuman Resistance: Her physical durability was considerably higher than many other ghosts, possibly including Danny, while being chanted by the whole world. However, even without the chanting of others, she is highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. * Superhuman Stamina: Like many other ghosts, she has a higher level of stamina than a normal human being. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are enhanced beyond normal human limits. * Healing Factor: She can heal all her wounds in just a matter of seconds. * Ecto-Bubble: She can trap humans inside a pink ecto-bubble. * Pyrokinesis: She can use her flaming hair as a fire attack. * Power Augmentation: Ember has the ability to enhance the powers of others, one such example being what she does with Kitty's banishing kiss.